A Hyrule Hitch
by Cirt
Summary: The Castle is facing a bad time. The King is not acting like himself. Conquering Termina? What? But before Zelda and Link can reason with him, they are forced to take refuge by a certain pair of villains... What's going on? ZeLink,Sheik. Chapter 4, joy!
1. Another Day

My first fanfic. :) Please enjoy! Reviews greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Nintendo does.

* * *

**A Hyrule Hitch  
****chapter one: another day**

Sometimes, I honestly wondered if I had a say in anything.

"Father, I swear to the goddesses, you shouldn't do th-"

"Nonsense, dear. I have ruled this land for many, many years now, and you, my precious Zelda, have not. I know what I'm doing."

"Father. I told you about my dream. Are you really going to let yourself become so ignorant?" I demanded, feeling quite exasperated. Last time this happened, guess who had been right? Oh, yes, that was me. Guess who saved his royal ass from death? Oh, yes, that was me, with the help of Link, of course. I felt an inward shiver. The mere spark of that name in my head created oodles of mental images, but I pushed them away and went back to the task at hand. Not that I got very far.

"Zelda. Quit being so ridiculous." And with that, my father, the foolish King, pushed me out of his counseling parlor and into the corridor.

The lock clicked. I shook my head and sighed.

* * *

Unfortunately for me, I had been having bad dreams again - no clear cut premonitions, mind you - but it was enough to tell me that whatever my father was doing, it was...well, for lack of a better word, just plain wrong. I went to Impa about it right away, but Impa was acting strange. I wasn't surprised by this, because every few months she'd stop speaking and go through intense fasting cycles. My guess was that it was some kind of Sheikan ritual; I'd never asked because she'd been doing this odd ritual since I was born. It was irritating that this behavior had come in such an untimely manner, but what could one do?

"Well, um, later Impa."

Silence was the reply. I shut the door quietly and made my way to the stairs.

"Well, well, what would one have to do to court the lovely Princess Zelda?" drawled a loud voice on the corner of the corridor. I glanced back, and groaned silently. The guard who stood there from six in the morning to noon was quite possibly the most irritating, cocky, and sometimes perverted out of the bunch that are hired to stand around all day. Most think that the guards reflect more or less the same personality, but this guy was the epitome of the opposite. Often, he was the reason I spent the majority of my day on the upper floors of the Castle. He is _that_ petulant.

Finding myself unable to ignore the fellow - mostly out of my polite character, I turned slowly on the spot and gave the guard a steely stare. He grinned cockily, knowing I could not be rude enough to continue walking_. The expected manners of a princess_, I cursed myself. And now, the twit was expecting an answer. After another silent moment of something close to glaring, I inhaled. My close-lipped smile masked the vexation I was feeling. I could tell by his expression that he was expecting me to play along.

"Perhaps not be an egotistical, conceited servant of the Royalty," I replied coolly. The twit's grin faltered momentarily, and I knew he had not been expecting such a harsh response. Other days, I would have chuckled politely and put up with this guy, but I was still riled from my father's growing ignorance. Before the guard could answer, I turned on my heel and dismissed the short lived conversation.

On the way up the staircase, I knew that had been a low blow. Insulting one's personality _and _job was not something that the Princess Zelda did. Shaking my head, I swallowed my guilt and went back to my chamber.

* * *

About an hour later I came back down, knowing full well the annoying guard, Rido, was gone. I wandered to the courtyard, where it was nice and shady during the afternoons. I picked a flower and twirled it between my fingers, worrying about my father. A soft pad on the grass pulled me out of my reverie, and I looked up.

It's hard not to feel butterflies at the sight of Link. There was just something about those river blue eyes that were so intensely passionate; the slow, easy smile on his lips; and messy blonde hair poking out from beneath his cap. I knew for a fact I was not the only girl in Hyrule that swooned over the sight of this man in tights. Granted, I hid it very well, but I felt it every time I saw him.

He didn't say anything when he sat down next to me - maybe my smile was enough of a greeting? Or was he waiting to greet me? Already, I was obsessing about how I looked. Was a braid slightly loose? Anything in my teeth? Cross your legs, Zelda. Sit up a little more. Tilt your chin towards him. Smile with your eyes.

He poked my shoulder. "Hey."

"Hi," I said, almost breathlessly. Well, that's how it sounded to me. Maybe I hadn't lost my composure yet.

He studied me for a moment, and I almost melted and panicked at the same time. "You looked deep in thought. What's wrong?" he asked gently. Goddesses, no woman deserves this angel of a man.

I looked away, my stomach still flipping from staring into those endless blue eyes. I twirled the flower again. "My father," I began, and unconsciously slumped a bit. "He is foolish and attempting to find other kingdoms. Conquer them, I mean. Like...Termina." I looked back up to see his reaction.

He raised an eyebrow. "Termina?"

"Yeah, I know. I told him he can't find it. You found it by accident, and I don't know why he's being so imprudent and selfish. Hyrule is more than we need."

He crossed his arms, and looked away thoughtfully. "Termina is beautiful, and not run by any king that I know...Perhaps that is the weakness he finds desirable."

I nodded. "That's what I thought too, but this just seems unlike him. Termina, from what you've told me, has a hefty amount of people. Enough to match Hyrule, though not in size of land. This is just...wrong and unlike him. And he won't listen." I began plucking the petals from the flower._ He loves me, he loves me not..._

"Hm." He was still a hundred miles away.

"And... bad dreams again too. No premonitions, but... yeah." I dropped what was left of the flower. I didn't like thinking about those dreams. Waking up from them was awful. They were so realistic, and I'd wake up thrashing in a feverish sweat, tears running down my face... I shuddered.

Link was staring at me again. "Really?"

I sighed. "Yeah. Impa is in weird ritual mode now too." I looked back down at the ground. He knew what I was talking about.

He leaned back. "No wonder you were looking so forlorn. Don't worry Zelda, I'll help you figure this out," He smiled reassuringly, and I wanted to hug him. If only he knew about this little girl crush I had on him. So I just smiled back instead.

"Thanks Link. I mean it."

"Anything for you."

I laughed. "Be careful with what you say, now."

We walked out of the courtyard together with me feeling much better.


	2. Tremors in the Foundation

Enjoy!~ Things start to get moving in this chapter...

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Zelda and Link, and the King I suppose.

* * *

**chapter two: tremors in the foundation**

Back in the castle, Link and I headed to the counseling parlor. _This time,_ I thought to myself, _Father will surely listen_. Link was a trusted adviser of his. I knew it was going to work. I couldn't help but feel a little lighter in my step, walking by Link's side. There was just something about having a man behind you to give you a whole quiver full of confidence. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Link glance sideways at me - my sudden boost in mood made me turn my head fully towards him and flash a smile. He laughed and winked back. _Yes!_

I rapped on the door a few times. "Father, it's me. Link is here too," I said, leaning towards the door. I smoothed my dress with both hands quickly. The door opened, and we were allowed in.

"Link! Just the man I wanted to see," boomed my father. "I was just about to summon you - I need to know all about this Termina." My father was smiling widely - almost too much so, it was close to downright malicious - and I automatically frowned in response.

"Well, Your Highness, that's why the Princess and I here are here to discuss with you," Link said quickly. "With all due respect, sir, I do not recommend you go looking for this place."

"See! He agrees with me," I exclaimed, unable to help myself. "Hyrule is beautiful and enough, Father. Why would you ever want more?"

Father was examining a map of Hyrule on the table in front of him. "It's all new horizons. Think about the possibilities! We can trade - they have oceans, am I correct? How I would love to see that!" This did not sound like my father. He was talking almost..._.hungrily_. Link and I exchanged looks.

"Yes, they do, sir. But, the Terminans are peaceful people - I don't think they would appreciate us barging in and demanding to trade--"

My father waved his hand to cut him off. "Tell me, Link, how did you come across this land? The Lost Woods, you said?"

"Well, there was this Skull Kid, and Epona and I were--"

"Father, it was an accident, you can't find--"

"How deep in the woods? Beyond your village, you think?"

"I guess, I don't really kn--" What was Link doing? He was supposed to be helping _me!_

"Father--" I said, a little louder.

"--the woods go on for a while. I was dragged, you see, and turned into a--"

"East or west, would you say?" My father was now pulling up a map of the Korkiri region.

"_Father--_" I was almost yelling.

"Hush Zelda," the King said sharply. For a second, there was an angry, red glint in his eye. I blinked, momentarily befuddled, and it was gone. The room was deathly silent. "_Leave._"

I narrowed my eyes. "Again? I don't know what your problem is, _Your Highness_," I nearly spat the word, not even caring about my disrespectful tone, "but when you can't even listen to your only daughter, you aren't being much of a father. I hope you will do Link some justice and listen to _him_." I could almost feel my eyes flashing in anger. I left, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

Once again, I found myself in solitude. I had calmed down from the second rut with my father, and now was in a lounge, plucking the strings of my harp absentmindedly. The harp was the only object I was not afraid to use from my Sheikan disguise. I'm pretty sure Link knows I was his mysterious ally; nevertheless, he has said nothing on the subject. My mind went off thinking about my father's preposterous plans to explore the endless depths of Lost Woods. I started to strum the Minuet of Forest, a magical tune that I knew Link held close to his heart. Once again, the thought of him sparked something deep within.

"Zelda?" Oh, that gentle, wonderfully familiar voice. I halted my tune and turned.

"Hey," I smiled. "What went on?"

Link sat down next to me, his expression concerned. He was perfectly gentlemanly, sitting a comfortable space apart and not too close. My gut twinged in disappointment. "I...wasn't able to sway him from his plans. He's positively fixated on them." I shook my head, tired of the whole deal.

"And now, what to do..." I lay down my harp and made my way to the window, overlooking the kingdom expanse. The sun was setting, this leading me to think it was around five in the afternoon. Supper soon.

Link remained in his seat. Once again, he was a hundred miles away in a land of thought. I watched him, secretly enjoying that he didn't notice that I was doing so. A minute of comfortable serenity passed. Suddenly, he looked up, his eyes bright with an idea.

"We could--"

A loud rumble interrupted him. The castle was..._shaking_? My harp fell to the floor. I reflexively grabbed a vase about to tumble over.

"W-what is that?!" I demanded. Link was already on his feet, sword drawn. I grabbed my harp and we wordlessly sprinted out of the room.


	3. Close Call

Short-ish chapter, I know. :( You'll find out who's behind all this! Thank for the reviews and criticism everyone! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns all the characters mentioned.

* * *

**chapter three: close call**

In the corridor, dust and bits of rock were falling from the ceiling._ No!_, I thought. _The castle can't fall apart!_ This was my home. The pride and majestic mark of the land of Hyrule. I had spent my entire life here, gazing out the windows and meditating in the courtyard. Still clutching my harp, frozen in the scene, I rapidly organized my thoughts.

"Link!" I yelled. "Come with me!" He halted in his steps, and looked at me, but did not question my motive. Hmm. Strangely familiar scenario.

I had two objectives on the mind. First, I needed to get to my chambers and collect two things: my own sword and of course, the Sheikan disguise. We sprinted up the stairs by three's, and down a dark hall. _Of course my room would be at the end of the hall, by the tower_, I moaned silently. Without even thinking, I blasted my door open with a ball of energy I knew only existed when I was in danger. _Goddesses_, I thought, _thank you for your strength._

"Stay here," I said to Link. He still looked slightly surprised from my outburst of energy, but he stood at the door to stay guard. Inside my lavishly decorated chambers, I ducked to the ground by my bed and pulled out the two things I needed. Not a very good hiding spot, but no one was ever in here but me anyway. Slinging the bag and the sword hilt across my shoulder, I grabbed his unburdened hand without thinking on the way out. "Let's go!"

I dragged him for a only few feet before he let go and we were at a full run again. "Where are we going?" he yelled over his shoulder.

"My father!" was my single, and enough needed, response. At the top of the staircase, he halted and stared below.

I caught up and followed his gaze. I wish I hadn't.

At the bottom of the stairs, my father was chained by two villains I had never seen before. One was female - she was tall and almost pixie-like, except more resembling a bat. Her skin was a deep teal, her eyes red, and hair a fiery orange that poked out from a strange looking navy head ornament. She wore magenta and navy and white, and her lips were in a cruel smirk while her clawlike fingers drummed on her hip.*

Her companion looked like something of a large Iron Knuckle, except more intricately garbed and frightening than the norm. I mean, Iron Knuckles are nothing to be pals with, but this guy was along the lines of terrifying as he towered at about 10 feet. Along with my father's chains, he held spiked ball and chain by his side. His armor was of pure gold. What disturbed me most about these two was that both of them had the Gerudo symbol inscribed somewhere on their attire.* I gulped and looked over at Link, who was gripping his sword tightly. I could see his jaw clenched.

"Greetings, Princess," said the pixie-like woman, her cruel smile unable to hide her amusement. Her voice dripped with scorn and evil. "And you too, the Hero. What a_ lovely _party we have here!"

My father was silent. He was staring at the ground. A chill went down my spine, and I knew better than to speak.

"I am Veran, Sorceress of Shadows. And my friend here is Onox, the--"

"General of Darkness," breathed the giant Iron Knuckle. His voice was gravelly and deep. A little phlegmy too. Veran's responsive laugh was high pitched and eerie, like a bat squeal.

"We'd like to thank you _so_ much for inviting us to your home," continued Veran. "As you can tell we have your dear father here, and perhaps we can take you two as well! How easy it can be, I can already tell... We want what no one has ever had! We want...to conquer_ all lands_. The power, the glory! Complete domination!" She cackled again. Onox gave a low grunt of agreement.

Something in my mind clicked. My father's obsession with Termina. This chick's desire for the rest of whatever was out there. Wait a minute...

"Link," I said under my breath. He didn't dare break eye contact with them, but I knew he was listening. "_She's been controlling Father!_"

I'm not sure what exactly snapped in Link, but before I knew it he was in the air, lunging at the two of them, about to launch into a spin attack. "ARGHHHHHHHH--"

"NO!" I screamed. _What was he doing?!_ Again, not the first time I had asked myself that today. I grabbed my own sword and ran down the grand staircase, watching the scene unravel before me. Veran, red eyes wide from watching Link, instantly dissolved into a smokey figure and lurched into my father. I had seen this before - she was possessing him. My mind flashed back to when, as Sheik, I had seen Nabooru possessed in the depths of the Spirit Temple while Link watched, shocked. I had hid in a dark corner while I watched Link fight her...

My father's skin turned a sickening blueish, and the red glint in his eye returned. I raised my sword, but found I couldn't bring it down.

"Stupid girl! You'll have to kill him if you want to get to me!" screeched Veran's demonic voice through my father. CLANG! Link had hit Onox, and and the beast was unfazed. Link fell back to the ground, flat on his back. Onox swung his ball and chain in a circle above his head and roared. Link was stumbling to his feet, fumbling for his shield, but too slow--

"_No!_" I cried again. I dove in front of him, using my sword-free arm to grab him around the waist. We sprawled through the air, about to hit the hard ground. "_Nayru!_" I yelled the name of the Goddess who represented my part of the Triforce, who had blessed me with teleportation powers...

There was a flash of white light, and we were thrown onto Hyrule Field. I was spread eagle on my back, blinking but unseeing. _Goddesses_, I sighed. I had not a pebble of energy left. And like a soft, comforting blanket, blackness fell over me.

* * *

* Yes! These are the villians from Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons. I thought they'd make a good (evil?) pair - throw in something a little different than old Ganny, eh? Also, they do in fact have Gerudo markings, I checked. This may lead to something else, hint hint... ;)


	4. Where Are We Running?

BAH! I pretty much almost completely forgot about this. I've been super busy. I'm sorry. .___. But here! This one's also pretty short... -shot-

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Zelda and Link and Epona!~

* * *

**chapter four: where are we running?**

_Ungh..._

I shifted slightly, feeling groggy and stiff. _What...is..._

Birds were tweeting. A cold breeze blew across my face. My eyes cracked open, unseeing. They slowly fluttered closed again.

"Uh..." I let out an involuntary groan. I became aware that there was a soft blanket over me. My fingers curled around the edge of it. I sighed deeply. The air smelled of the crisp outdoors.

"Zelda?" said a tentative voice. Inhaling again, I forced my eyelids open. I rolled onto my back and raised my head a little to find the source of the voice.

Oh, it was Link. Wait...why were we outside? My head dropped back down, trying to remember. For some reason, there was just a mental block I couldn't get past. I yawned.

"Hey, Link."

"Morning Princess," he replied. There was a slightly amused edge to his voice.

"How long have I been out?"

"Oh," he said airily, "maybe two and a half days. Don't worry."

"_What?!_" I immediately popped upright, eyes wide in disbelief. Another chilly breeze blew, and I shivered from my blanket having fallen down. Link snickered.

"Only kidding, Zelda. You were only out for the night," he smiled, and then I noticed he had been tending a small fire. He poked the flames with a long stick. I slumped back down.

"Well, you certainly woke me up," I said grumpily. Link chuckled again. Unable to help it, I smiled. "So um...what happened? I can't remember..."

"You teleported us," Link said simply. And like a slap to the face, I remembered the scene.

The castle, crumbling. Running at full speed. Veran. Onox. Father. Teleporting.

"Oh, goddesses. Link, what are we going to do? My home is gone. Those..._monsters_, they could be anywhere. We have to get moving," I spluttered. Link looked at me calmly before poking the fire again.

"Well Zelda, I've been waiting for you to wake up," he replied patiently.

Oh...Right. I was suddenly aware of how ridiculous I must look. My dress was wrinkled, my gloves pulled off, my crown put aside. My braids were falling out and my feet were bare. _Wonderful._

Embarrassed, I felt my cheeks flushed. "Excuse m-me for looking like this, L-Link. It's not very d-decent of me..." I stammered. I started to pull on my gloves, aware that Link was watching once again with amused curiosity. _Oh, to hell with it. You're going to be on the move, Zelda, who cares if you look good._ A small voice in my head answered, _Um, hello, Link is here!_ I sighed quietly and peeled off the gloves.

"Ah, whatever." I pulled out whatever was left of the neatness in my braids and shook my head. Now _that_ felt good. I looked around. "Hey, where's my bag?"

"Oh. Right here," Link said. He tossed it to me. I stuffed the gloves and crown to the bottom of the bag. Then I started unpinning the fancy, royal garb on the dress I was wearing. That went in the bag too. I peeked inside to make sure the Sheikan disguise was still there. _Good._

Now I looked like a plain, typical Hylian. It's really incredible how much of a difference it makes when you're wearing gold and gems and royal crests. I know for a fact that I am really just a plain looking girl with pale skin and mousy hair. It's all the fancy stuff that distinguishes. Kind of tragic, really.

Link was still observing me. I blinked. "What?"

"Nothing. Your hair looks nice like that."

"I mean, it's just down, it's not really..." I trailed off, realizing how dumb I sounded. Link was already inattentive to what I was saying, stamping out the fire. I picked up my sword, holding it awkwardly. Link faced me again.

"Ready to go?" I nodded. He tilted his head it me.

"You could use a hilt." He suddenly grinned, amused yet again. What on earth was seeing a Princess out of her place that seemed so funny? I frowned.

"_What?_" I asked again. I noticed that I sounded sort of whiney.

He laughed, flashing those pearly whites and he brushed his blonde bangs out of his face. "You're so clueless. It's adorable." My heart skipped a beat and my face flushed.

"...Thanks. So, where are we headed?"

"I was thinking Lon Lon Ranch. I need to stock up, and Talon and Nalon are hospitable. Well, you know that already." I nodded. Hmm. Where in Hyrule were we, anyway?* I looked around, seeing Castle Town's gates to the north and the winding path upwards to Kakariko Village to the northeast. Ah, so we were by the Zora's River, which was directly east. And thus, Lon Lon Ranch was directly to the west.

"Let's go?" I suggested, phrasing it oddly like a question.

Link laughed again. _He's been laughing a lot lately_, I thought, _even though things are grim at the moment..._ "_Please_, Princess. I wouldn't make you go anywhere without _style_." He pulled out the Ocarina. Now I understood.

Link played the sing-song melody of Epona, one that was sweet and made you feel homesick at the same time. There was a faraway neigh, and the famous red-brown horse with the wispy white hair appeared galloping towards us. I smiled and caught Link's eye. "You shouldn't have."

"Anything for you," he said politely. I punched him playfully on the shoulder. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Put that back where it belongs!" I exclaimed, pretending to chastise. He chuckled, and for a moment I was lost in the good old days. The look in Link's eyes revealed that he was, too. Our gaze broke, and we were back to business.

Epona halted short of us. I went over and stroked her mane. She nuzzled my hand gently. "Yeah, you remember me," I said quietly. Grabbing the saddle, I pulled myself up and gracefully - the only time so far for this day - sat. I scooted back on the saddle.

"Very nice," Link said appreciatively. He followed suit, except sitting in front of me. I secured my bag to Epona. Now I needed to hold on.

"Sorry about this," I mumbled, glad Link couldn't see me blushing again. I wrapped my arms around his torso, seriously enjoying it but pretending to be aloof.

"No, you're fine," Link said lightly. "Hiya!"

And we were off running.

* * *

* This Hyrule is in accordance with LoZ: Ocarina of time's map. It's the one I know best. ;o

Yeah, I know, lots of dialogue. And nothing really happening. But aren't they cooooote?~ Going to touch on romance some more, mayhaps...


End file.
